


Frostbite is Not Romantic

by apologeticallyme (Pigeonsage)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Prose, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Swearing, angst I guess?, everything is gwenvid and nothing hurt, gwenvid - Freeform, i forgot how to write, read the weather forecast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsage/pseuds/apologeticallyme
Summary: Gwen visits David during the off-season, and has her ego unexpectedly bruised by someone she never thought could penetrate her defenses. David's just trying to be a good host.
Relationships: Cameron Campbell & David (Camp Camp), Cameron Campbell & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Frostbite is Not Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for fun since I was 12, so sorry for the quality of writing. I just got into a groove watching season 4.  
> Sorry for making Gwen a crybaby. Real Gwen would kick my Gwen's ass.  
> I don't ship Gwenvid that hard, but I don't NOT ship them either.  
> If Gwen doesn't put a ring on David I will.

The package bounced uncomfortably in her lap as Gwen felt the bus shudder to a stop. Stepping carefully onto the wet ground, she waded over to the corner of the sidewalk, peering at the unfamiliar world around her. Her surroundings were dazzlingly white, almost painful to look at as sunlight bounced off the snowy landscape. Gwen shifted her gaze towards to ground, squinting, and grimaced. Despite the close proximity to her home, she had never bothered making the trip to Mt Hood before. The winters in Northern Oregon leaned more towards grey and rainy than actually cold. It had been years since she’d seen so much real snow in one place. Still though, it was worth the braving the cold to visit the friend she hadn’t seen in months. 

Speaking of him…

She glanced around, but saw nothing but white ground and blue sky. Where was David? He’d sounded so excited over the phone that morning, and promised to be there extra early to pick her up. It was hard not to smile, hearing that familiar voice with its infectious enthusiasm after so long. She wasn’t sure when David’s irritating cheerfulness had stopped bugging her, but it had made the last weeks of counseling so much easier to struggle through. Sometimes she even found his demeanor borderline cute. And when he’d invited her to spend a weekend at his cabin, unsurprisingly located right on the mountain, miles from the city, she’d leapt at the offer of a free vacation. She didn’t LOVE the cold, but spending a few days in a cozy cabin writing in her journal and watching trash tv sounded like heaven. 

“Heeeey there, CBFL!!!” 

She barely had time to process the words when a flash of red appeared in the corner of her vision and she felt someone crash into her, almost knocking her on her ass. Long arms shot out, steadying her and pulling her into a crushing hug. How the fuck David had snuck up on her, she had no idea. 

“Jesus Christ, David!” She hissed, more out of surprise than actual anger, and she felt the grip around her loosen. David took a step back and stood sheepishly, although the smile never completely left his face. 

“Sorry Gwen. It’s just been too long! And there’s still six months until the next camp begins!” His eyes flicked down to the package in her hands. “Oh, let me help carry your things! My place is just a couple blocks away, but you must be tired from traveling.” 

Gwen instinctively pulled the box closer to herself, shaking her head and smiling politely. “That’s alright David, I feel fine.” It just wasn’t the right time yet. David looked mildly disappointed, but continued to babble as she followed him down the icy path. 

“Oh Gwen, you’re gonna love it here! There’s fir trees everywhere, and a lake, and lots of places to make fires! It’ll feel just like camp!” 

Gwen smirked. “Hopefully with less kids trying to get themselves killed.” She expected David to frown at her, or encourage her to look on the bright side like he usually did, but instead he let out a sharp laugh. 

“I miss counseling, but it IS nice not having to spend every waking moment looking for grenades.” 

“Or the platypus,” Gwen added. She couldn’t resist. She hadn’t seen David in so long, and now he was good-naturedly joking about topics that he usually tried to sugarcoat.   
“Remember when she found her way into our cabin? When I heard you screaming I was convinced Quartermaster was finally murdering you.” 

David shuddered. “I think I still have a few scars from that night,” He lifted one sleeve to reveal a series of deep, white marks punctuating his forearm. They looked larger than the wounds the platypus usually left, and each puncture mark was further apart. They looked painful. Gwen felt a little ill at the sight. “Oh wait, these were from… Never mind.” 

Gwen was happy to leave it at that as David showed her up a small flight of stone steps and into the yard of what was the most picturesque little cabin she’d ever seen in her life. Snow glittered off every surface, contrasting the dark wood of the one-story building. A cheery yellow glow emanated from the windows, and string lights lined the roof, adding more shine to the already dazzling display. 

“Holy shit David, you live here?” Gwen didn’t mean to come off as insulting, but couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice. “It looks like a fucking Christmas card!” 

David seemed to take it as the compliment she’d intended. 

“Why thank you, Gwen! I’ve put a lot of love into my home!” He pulled out a key with a flourish that reminded her a little of Harrison, and held the door open for her. The entrance area was blessedly warm, and she spotted a space heater at the end of the short hallway, in what was likely a living room. 

“No fireplace, I’m afraid,” David said, shutting the door behind them. “But I make do. It’s a one bedroom house, so you can sleep in my room and I’ll take the couch. You can set your bags over there.” Gwen felt a little guilty but did as he asked. It was often easier to go along with David on minor issues than to draw them out. The man was more stubborn than he seemed when it came to the topic of hospitality. Her first night at camp, after she’d complained about the shoddy mattresses, David had spent a half hour insisting she stack both theirs together, and that he could sleep on the floor. She was glad she hadn’t caved at his insistence. 

The two of them sat down on the couch. The space heater’s warmth was enough to make Gwen melt into the cushions. David was still sitting upright like a springboard, but that was to be expected of him. Gwen wondered idly if his posture was a conscious effort or if he was just too excited all the time to slouch. She had no problem letting loose after her uncomfortable bus ride, sliding until her chin met her chest and she sighed contentedly. David glanced over at the sound and smiled. 

“I’m really glad you came to visit, Gwen.” 

Gwen smiled back tiredly. David was right, that dumb bus ride really had taken a lot out of her. Nonetheless, she didn’t want to take a nap without some form of catch up.   
David beat her to it. “So what have you been up to now that camp’s out of session?” 

Gwen stiffened. She’d anticipated this question, and she’d cultivated a lie that she felt wasn’t too far from the truth and also didn’t compromise her pride. She didn’t know where the impulse to impress David of all people came from, but here she was. A practiced smile clung to her face, as she lied, “Oh, I’ve been working part-time as a freelance writer and part-time as a barista.” She shrugged, trying to appear aloof. “It’s not much, but it pays the bills.” 

David’s smile grew impossibly wider. “You’re working as a writer, Gwen? That’s great!”   
Gwen felt her jaw clench. “Well, part-time. For now. Anyways,” she continued, “Enough about me. What have you been doing?” 

David’s eyes sparkled and he launched into a series of stories involving his job as a ‘recreation technician’, something Gwen had literally never heard of until now. “And the best part Gwen, is that for the past month I’ve been volunteering at a wolf sanctuary! It doesn’t pay, obviously, but it’s a great way to relax after a day of cleaning campgrounds!” 

Gwen had difficulty imagining David being relaxed around wolves, but she nodded nonetheless. “I’m really happy for you, dude.” She ignored the hot bitter feeling in her chest, the one that she’d come to associate with hearing about most of her friends’ lives. The niggling sensation that everyone was doing better than her, accomplishing more. Time to change the subject.

“Oh,” Gwen stood up. “I brought you something by the way! I was just saving it until we got settled! Hang on just a minute.” She stood up hastily and speed walked towards David’s room, where her possessions sat in an unceremonious pile on the floor. Picking through them, she found the package, carefully wrapped. It wasn’t huge, and didn’t have much monetary value, but she knew David didn’t place much priority on that. Besides, he knew not to expect much given what their counselor salaries had been. 

Grabbing the package, she headed back towards the living room. David smiled at her first, then at the sight of the gift. “Really Gwen, you didn’t have to get me anything. Your company is always enough.” 

Gwen shook her head in exaggerated exasperation. “Whatever, David. God forbid I try being nice for a change.”

“You’re always nice, Gwen!” 

She rolled her eyes. “Just open it, CBFL.” She thrust the wrapped box into his hands. David shook it in a performative display. “Oh, I wonder what it could be!” His hand reached down to peel away the brown paper, then stopped. He looked back at Gwen. 

“Gwen, not to beat a dead horse, but I really am glad to see you again. And I’m glad you’re finding a path in life that suits you. No gift is greater than your company.”

“Shut the Fuck up and open it David!” 

He ripped the paper off, revealing the boxy edges of what looked like a paperback book. Tearing more paper away, the structure of the gift became more visible. It was a thin book, bound with string, the cover clearly just green construction paper with a title stamped on in slightly smudged letters.

##### Tales from Lake Lilac

David’s eyes lit up , and he eagerly picked up the book. Gwen smiled tiredly, ignoring the proud fluttering of her heart. _Of course he would like it_. Why had she even worried? She watched David’s eyes flick from page to page, taking in the words she’d so carefully typed out. The stories of each of Max’s schemes, each campground contest, each disastrous activity from the past summer was now immortalized in physical form for David to peruse. On a creative kick, she’d even drawn a few illustrations, and attached the final picture they’d taken as a group: Her and David in the back, their campers all wearing annoyed expressions. 

“Gwen…” David sighed in amazement. Gwen thought she saw a tear in the corner of his eye. “This is incredible! The pictures, the writing, the binding….. did the campers make this?” 

Gwen’s smile dissolved. 

David continued, unabated. “The writing’s definitely more mature than I expected from our gang, but wow! They’re a talented bunch of kids. I bet Max wrote this one, it has his sense of humor. And Dolph must have drawn this! And the one about the squirrels, I bet that was written by Nikki!” 

Gwen’s eyes felt hot. She gripped the armrest of the couch, pulling herself until her posture was as unnaturally straight as her host’s. “You. Think. Nikki wrote this?” 

David’s smile began to droop slightly, as Gwen’s body language became more rigid. “I mean, I did. What’s wrong Gwen? If the campers didn’t make this, then wh- _OH_ ,” His hands flew to his mouth, covering it in embarrassment. “Oh Gosh Gwen, I’m sorry. It really is a beautiful present.” 

“Well, sorry I’m not your precious campers.” Gwen wanted to die with embarrassment as soon as the sentence left her mouth. Did she seriously just act jealous over a bunch of kids? It was the sort of comically cruel statement she would expect to hear from Cameron Campbell, not from herself. But David’s comment stung in a way she wasn’t prepared to deal with. Without even meaning to, he’d cut her deep. He’d devalued her passion, her one point of pride, by comparing it to the abilities of a ten year old. The drawings she could sort of get, sure, but the prose? The words, arranged just so to provoke certain emotions and imagery. Fuck, even just the size of the vocabulary should have been a giveaway. Or so she’d thought.

Without even exposing her lie, David had seen right through her. 

Gwen stood up, feeling oddly cold despite the artificial heat blasting through the room. She let her mind go slack, filtering out David’s desperate chattering, “-only books I read are nature guides and mothering blogs, I don’t know what good writing looks like! I’m-” 

She headed down the hall and shut the door to her room, David’s room, leaning against the cool wood, letting the hurt be slowly replaced with embarrassment. She couldn’t get an hour into the visit without revealing what a joke she was. And it was all because of her boldness, her unfounded confidence that her silly homemade gift was somehow worth something. 

Like she was a real writer or some bullshit. 

A rap at the door startled her. “Gwen, please come out. I’m sorry. I’m not a book expert, my thoughts don’t mean much. Of course you’re an absolute talent,” The pleading quality in David’s voice made her feel even worse. Here she was, in his bedroom, making him feel like shit over her dumb idea. The fact was, she’d been so caught up in the process of writing and typing and absorbing herself in the joy of making something that it only struck her now that her ‘gift’ _was_ essentially a kid’s arts and crafts project. No wonder David hadn’t expected it to be from her. What grown adult _did_ something like that. 

The hallway grew quiet. Gwen took a cautious step away from the door, and her foot bumped into something that rustled at her feet. Looking down, she saw a plastic grocery bag peeking out of her backpack, stacked with items that clearly weren’t groceries. Her face felt hot and she moved to kick it away, only stopping when she realized the contents would spill all over David’s floor. Well, fuck it. Maybe she’d give it to David anyways, and then he could throw it out and save her the trouble. Grabbing the thin plastic handles, and taking pains to avoid looking at the contents, she slowly turned the knob and entered the hallway. 

David was nowhere to be seen, though she thought she heard clanging coming from what was probably the kitchen. She walked towards the source of the noise, mentally preparing an apology. _Hey David, sorry I made you a shitty gift and then freaked out when you called out how it looked like an elementary school project. It’s cool, just another one of my incredible failures trying to become a writer when all I’m good for is fanfiction. Would you have liked it better if I’d written you lizard smut? No? Then I guess I should have gotten you a gift card like a normal fucking person._

Coming here had been a mistake.

Gwen doubled back to the bedroom, grabbing her backpack and shoving it roughly over her shoulder. No point in drawing things out. She’d apologize to David, make it clear he had no obligation to coddle her sorry ass, and then take the first bus back to town. Of course, knowing David, he would try to make things difficult with his over-the-top kindness. 

When she entered the hall again, there he was, leaning against the wall with that fucking book in his hands. Troubled eyes met hers, and Gwen immediately felt like a monster. He looked so guilty, and for what. 

“Gwen, I’m sorr-“ he began, his apology cut off by the sudden impact of a heavy plastic bag against his chest. Gwen knew he wouldn’t take it personally; after all, she’d beaten him with his own guitar so many times it had become a running joke among the campers. Still, she felt a twinge of remorse at the way his voice cut off, and he stayed silent, clearly deferring to her. 

“Listen,” she said, with a curtness that was entirely bravado, “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. I’m gonna head out now. Thanks for having me and goodbye.” 

“But Gwen, you just got here! Are you sure?“

“Yep. Don’t worry about it. See you next summer I guess.”

“Can I at least drive you? I can-”

“Just leave me the _fuck_ alone,” she snapped. It was just… too much. Insults to her ego were nothing new. She was used to getting shit on by interviewers, her parents, even fucking ten-year olds. But David’s kindness had allowed him to sneak past her defenses. She hadn’t realized he was even capable of hurting her, even in such an innocent way. And as her eyes began to water at David’s crestfallen expression, she realized the feeling was mutual. 

Well, shit. 

“Look David,” Her body was moving automatically, guiding her towards the coat rack. She spoke as she pulled on her jacket and wet shoes. “You didn’t do anything wrong. So stop trying to apologize.” She hazarded a glance at him, terrified she would see his face twisted into a patronizing smile. Like she was a child who’d been naughty. If he looked at her like that she would die on the spot. 

Instead, hurt was etched across his features. Gwen’s throat felt scratchy. She opened her mouth to say sorry, to tell him her bullshit shouldn’t have to be his problem, but what came out was: 

“I’m not really a writer.” 

Now David looked sad _and_ confused. “What do you mean? You mean you’re not a freelancer?” 

“I’m not. I make coffee for a living. No one’s bought anything I’ve written.” A bitter chuckle escaped her. “I think you can tell why.”

“So-oo..” Her voice had that squeak in it that always developed when she cried. She hated it. Couldn’t she just be a fucking adult for once? “So, y’know… thanks for inviting me, and your home is lovely, and I wish you all the best, and-oh, right.” Her twitching fingers bit into the cold plastic handle of the bag she carried. She held it up, refusing to meet his green eyes with her rapidly reddening ones. “I, uh, brought these for you, too. But you can throw them away if you want..” She abruptly turned away. Her face was scrunching up in an ugly, familiar way that brought up memories of throwing tantrums as a child. He shouldn’t have to see her like this. She was a grown-ass woman, for _fucks_ sake. But despite her panicked internal disapproval, she couldn’t deny that she wanted him to comfort her. 

God, how selfish was she? 

“SorryGoodbye,” she muttered, suddenly dropping the handle and sprinting for the door. It was hardly the dignified exit she had hoped for, but as she raced into the frigid night air, she strangely did feel a little better. She still had some control, even as her face and eyes continued to betray her. 

Wind whipped around her for the next minute, as she continued her dash for the bus stop. Finally she smacked into the glass structure with her palm and doubled over, panting. Clouds of steam escaped into the surroundings. As she settled against the wall, the cold of a real, honest-to-god winter night began to set in. 

She felt the tears on her face turn cold, then searing. Each breath she took left her throat feeling raw, and she became painfully aware that the thin jacket she’d brought with her, the one that had gotten her through dozens of Portland winters, was not going to cut it. 

She hazarded a glance back, scanning the parking lot. Maybe there was a good samaritan she could hitch a ride with. She thought she would rather freeze to death in the bus stop than slink back inside and borrow a phone to call a cab. The lot was empty, of course. Everyone was inside on a night like this, spending time with their friends and family. Like normal people with normal feelings. A small part of her burned at this knowledge, rekindling some inner warmth through self-serving fury. She hadn’t been pursued, even though she had run out fucking crying and broken and apparently underdressed. But then again, what would she have done if caught? Push the person away. Yell. Hurt another friendly face who just wanted to help her. 

David must have finally realized that.

It was a sick relief to know that _someone_ had finally caught on to the kind of person she was. That the lie she’d cultivated about herself for so long was finally over. She wasn’t a gruff, snarky counselor with a heart of gold. She wasn’t even an out-of-place intellectual. She was just a lazy, selfish loser who had spent her twenties coasting off the good will of her coworker. A leech. 

“Fuck,” she whispered into the night, ignoring the way the air stung her mouth with each movement. “I’m sorry, everyone at camp. I’m sorry, David. Mr. Campbell, _you_ can still go fuck yourself-“

“Sorry to interrupt, but what was that second part?” 

Gwen jumped at the sound of a timid voice to her right. “Whatthefuck??!” A shadowy figure recoiled at the outburst, then took a few hesitant steps into the light of the lamppost.   
David’s expression was sympathetic, kind. It was an expression she’d seen before, when he was trying to calm or reassure a camper. A look of compassion so genuine it bordered on mawkish. The difference was, this time his eyes were hazy and he was blinking back tears. 

“Thanks,” he said in a cracking voice, not unlike how her own had sounded before she had run away. “I know the campers are gonna love having a personal copy. Quartermaster too, probably. It was incredibly sweet of you to make multiples.” His shoulders bobbed up and down rapidly as he spoke, and Gwen realized he was shivering. He hadn’t even thrown on a jacket. 

He had come after her. He was so kind, so full of love, and yet…   
He hadn’t learned his lesson. 

“It’s not your _job_ to pursue me, David.” The words, already charged with bitterness, sounded even harsher in the extreme cold. Gwen had to avoid his eyes to choke out the rest of her words. “Camp is over. So don’t worry, you don’t have to stick around.” It took all she had not to tear off her inadequate jacket and throw it over his shoulders. God, she wanted to _care for him_ so bad. But the only way to truly protect him was to keep him away from her. He needed to be in the light, with other people who didn’t tear him down all the time, who didn’t lie to his face, who didn’t-

“I can’t do that, Gwen.” David’s smile was warm and sheepish, in contrast to his shivering frame. “You’re my one and only CBFL. That last part stands for ‘for life’, in case you forgot.” He chuckled weakly. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep what little composure she had regained. “David,” she started, trying to formulate her next words. Looking at him, cheeks flushed from the cold, she was finding it difficult to remember why it was so important to be cruel. To wipe that frail smile off his face. “David, it’s better for you if you get back to your home. Go have fun. Watch some Bob Ross. I’m the one ruining things.”

“You’re not ruining anything by having feelings, Gwen.”

“But I AM, because I threw a goddam temper tantrum!” Gwen stared at her shoes, dotted with clumps of slush. She felt like a camper about to be chewed out by the counselor. She felt small. “I felt bad about myself, so I made it your problem. You deserve better friends than me.” The next part was hardest, and so she spat it out, trying to rip off the bandage. “I don’t think we should visit each other again.”

David blinked, hard. She saw his face begin to crumple, the way it had during the order of the sparrow ceremony. _You knew this would happen._ For a few excruciating seconds they stood there in silence, Gwen doing her best not to stare at the ground. If she was going to hurt her friend this badly she needed to recognize it. Even if his image was blurred by a haze of tears.

“Hey, Gwen… Did I ever tell you about the time I hired a criminal to threaten the entire camp with a gun?”

Gwen’s eyes snapped onto his. David had literally never mentioned ‘the incident’ since it had occurred. As far as anyone knew, it was his biggest source of shame. He practically ran away anytime a camper brought it up, a reaction Max had exploited in order to halt numerous sing-a-longs. “Jesus, David, why’re you bringing this up now?”

“It was the stupidest thing I ever did. I brought a stranger with a gun into a camp full of kids. Some nights if I think about it I can’t fall asleep.” 

David wrung his hands, and Gwen noticed with guilt that his fingers were bright red. “And I probably didn’t feel half as bad as you did today. I kinda wish, sometimes, that I could treat my feelings like you treat yours. Instead, I just… bottle stuff up and make rash decisions.” He pawed at his cheek, brushing away a tear with an immobile hand. “Honestly Gwen, I need someone like you. You’re level-headed when I’m not… So please, let me try to do the same for you.” 

He leaned towards her in a movement almost too small to perceive. She doubted she would have if her eyes weren’t locked onto David as if he were the only thing in the world. He raised a hand, almost as if to reach for her, but abruptly stopped. His arm fell to his side. 

“But… if this is what you really want, then… I respect your boundaries.” His lips curved up in what almost anyone else on the planet would have mistaken for a genuine smile. But Gwen wasn’t anyone. She felt hollow, like her heart had been scraped out. 

“It’s not the same!” She spoke with a voice so whiny and shrill she could hardly recognize it as her own. “We’re not the same, David. You’re just ignoring the bad parts of me. It’s like Mr. Campbell all over again-”

Then a hand was clamped onto her shoulder. She could feel his fingers, stiff and tense, through the jacket. David’s eyes were hard, glittering with an emotion she had never seen in them before. Gwen realized it was fury. 

“Do NOT-” he began, then lowered his voice. It was like a switch had been flipped, and he was back to the old David she knew so well. “Please. Do not compare yourself to Mr. Campbell,” he finished weakly, his grip on her slacking. She felt his hand begin to pull away, and without thinking, she grabbed it, putting it back into place on her shoulder. She left her hand on top of his. 

David’s eyebrows shot up, but he let her cradle his hand. Gwen kneaded his fingers with her own, trying to coax some warmth back into him. She scoured her brain feverishly for the right thing to say, the right choice to make, as she failed to notice David take a step forward. Pride compelled her to finish what she had started, but she hesitated. Was what David said actually wrong? Maybe they were both fuckups, sometimes. OK, a lot of the time.

But they always managed their way out of every situation. Every harebrained scheme that the campers (well, usually just Max and his gang) tried to pull, every fire and kidnapping and volcanic eruption and squirrel attack. 

Plus, she had never tried to send him to Super Guantanamo, which was a definite point in her favor. 

She only snapped out of her reverie when she realized that David was suddenly, much, much closer. She could see her breath mingling with his own in the lamplight.   
Suddenly all her arguments felt flimsy. 

“Gwen,” he began, and she could no longer tell if his cheeks were reddened from the cold or if he was blushing. “It’s- it’s alright if you don’t want to be friends. I just hope that someday you can see yourself like how others see you. Even if it’s not today.” And then she was pulled against him, long arms encircling her in a familiar motion. She swore she could smell earth and tree sap and sunscreen in his hug. Her arms reciprocated automatically, and she thought she felt David exhale, as if he’d been holding his breath. She squeezed his thin frame and felt his ribcage against her palm. Jesus, he was _really_ underdressed. 

The doubt finally left her. She knew the sudden wave of gratification crashing over her wouldn’t last. Soon she would be muddled by the sting of inadequacy again, like always. But in the moment, snuggling her head into David’s shoulder, Gwen felt as if liking herself might actually be possible. Someday. 

“David, I…” She pulled away to meet his eyes. “ I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I genuinely thought you’d be better off without me. Part of me still believes that. But,” she added, seeing how his brow crinkled, “I want to believe I’m wrong. Because you’re a good person. And you’re my friend.” Annoyingly enough, more tears began to snake down her face. She was going to have a crazy headache soon, if they both didn’t freeze to death first. “I want to say more, but first can we go the fuck inside before your fingers fall off?”

They practically ran back to the door, treading slush and ice into the hallway, slamming the door behind them. David ran off down a doorway, and before she could protest he returned with a pile of towels. “They were just in the dryer so they’re still warm,” he explained. Gwen took one and wanted to melt at the intoxicating heat. Instead, she peeled off her wet jacket and soiled shoes. David disappeared once again, and this time reappeared in pajamas. Wordlessly, Gwen followed him into the living room, where the pair collapsed beside the heater. The small proximity of the heat forced them to huddle together, David’s knee touching Gwen’s side. He smiled apologetically. 

“I can make some tea if you like? Or coffee, but it’s not decaf. No hot chocolate I’m afraid.” 

Gwen smiled feebly, but shook her head. She’d imposed enough already, especially as the idiot who’d engineered this situation in the first place. “You don’t have to do that for me, but thanks. Listen,” she started, before he could insist. “What I want to say is this: I’m sorry. I acted like our friendship was discardable because I couldn’t believe that you actually valued me. When I say it aloud I realize how stupid that sounds. But I’d miss you. A lot, actually.” The realization of what she had almost done, what she had almost thrown away made her heart pound. Her hands shook. “You really saved me from making a huge mistake just now. So, sorry.. and thanks. If you want to hug again.. I’m not opposed.”   
The sentence was barely out of her mouth as David slammed into her with the force of an energetic Labrador. She would have toppled over if he hadn’t caught her first. A strange sound bubbled out of her throat and she realized she was laughing. “Jesus David, buy me dinner first!” 

David went still in her arms. His face was pressed into her neck, so his next words were muffled. Maybe that was why Gwen had trouble processing them. 

“…Would you let me?” 

“Let you what?” Gwen asked. Her heart was still racing, and she was certain David could feel it, they were so closely intertwined, the pounding at her chest grew louder, and as she listened she became aware that it was David’s heartbeat, thumping, almost in synch with her own. How had things escalated to this when ten minutes ago she’d been yelling at him in the cold? Maybe this was part of David’s charm, his ability to forgive so easily.   
David didn’t move an inch. “Would you let me buy you dinner?” 

Understanding bloomed in Gwen, making her glad she was already on the ground as her legs grew weak. The thrumming of their heartbeats felt almost audible. It was like receiving the perfect gift- something she didn’t know she wanted, unexpectedly hers. It was like she’d finally sold one of her stories, starting to make a name for herself. It was like she’d just published her first novel (hopefully a steamy romance involving werewolves). It was like-  
It was like _David_ was in her arms. That fucking goofball idiot who she couldn’t live without. Her CBFL. Her other half. 

“You- ? Holy fuck?” The words were out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying. It was just such a _goddamn surprise_. Gwen had just assumed David’s type would be someone cheerier, or more energetic or something. Like a female version of himself. The whole Bonquisha thing was surprising, but she’d assumed it was an outlier. “Wait, really?” 

David’s head jerked back as if he’d been slapped. “Of course you don’t have to! I’m sorry! I thought- I shouldn’t have said something like that, especially after what just happened.” 

Gwen’s surprise vanished as she realized how she’d sounded, and guilt hit her for at least the hundredth time that night. Fuck. More of David’s weight left her, his arms began disentangling from hers, and that guilt was replaced by panic. _Oh, fuck_. This could not be how the moment ended. “David, stop!”

He froze, no longer pulling away but not really looking at her. Carefully, almost afraid to scare him, Gwen reached out a hand and gingerly cradled his cheek. It was wet. Goddamn it, had she really made him cry again? This potential dating thing was off to a great start. What a fucking catch she was. But still.

she tipped his chin up so they were looking at each other. His eyes were wide, filled with a vulnerability that made it easier to believe he’d just asked her out. “I’d love to, David.” 

He smiled, and while it wasn’t his usual overeager grin, it was clearly genuine. It was just another aspect of him to love. He was naive, yes, but that also meant he was trusting. He trusted her! Gwen smiled with relief as he leaned back into the hug, enmeshing their limbs once again. This time, instead of collapsing into her, he stared into her face intently. His eyes, so expressive, flicked to her lips.

Gwen watched his mouth move, and before he could ask the question she was anticipating, she jutted forward, pressing her lips to his own. David’s eyes widened, she heard a squeak of surprise, and then he was kissing back. It was a chaste kiss, much gentler than the kind she usually fantasized about and wrote into her smutty fan fiction. But it felt right, coming from David. It felt good. 

They stayed like that for what felt like several minutes. Gwen didn’t want to be the one to end the embrace, and David seemed content to stay interlocked, making no effort to separate either. Besides, the warmth of another body was nice.

Finally they pulled away. David sat across from her, holding her hands in his own. He wore that big, goofy, familiar grin that looked so natural on his face. Gwen couldn’t believe she had once found that grin obnoxious. …OK, well maybe she could. But it was also endearing. And looking at him, feeling the warmth of his hands and seeing the naked fondness in his eyes, she was pretty sure she was wearing the same expression.


End file.
